Collection
by Suki Pie
Summary: [Kumpulan Drabble] Satu karena Minho mencintainya. Karena Newt adalah miliknya seorang.


**"Collection"**

**Maze Runner Trilogy © James Dashner **

**Collection © Suki Pie **

**.**

**"**_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1—A **for **Anomali **

Minho selalu berpikir _maze_, glade, griever, dan semua anak yang memiliki nasib sama sepertinya adalah sebuah anomali dunia. Terutama _Wicked_, yang menyatakan dirinya itu baik, adalah jauh lebih anomali dibandingkan semua penyimpangan yang ada.

"Minho, tidak perlu marah seperti itu." suatu hari Newt memperingatkan, lama-lama ia jengah dengan keluhan pemuda Asia itu.

Dan persetan dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Perasaan suka-nya terhadap Newt pun bisa dikatakan anomali.

* * *

**2—B **for **Bond**

Sore itu, Alby mengernyit bingung.

Ia melihat Minho menyeret Newt—dengan paksa—keluar dari ruang peta. Alby jelas akan mengikutinya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko jika ada pertengkaran tidak jelas nantinya.

Namun saat itu, langkah Alby berhenti mendadak. Minho tidak mencari masalah dengan Newt, tidak mengajaknya bertengkar, apalagi memulai perdebatan dengan pemuda pirang itu. karena Minho membawa Newt ke rumah perawatan, bahkan ia sempat mendengar Minho meminta Jeff untuk mengawasi Newt. Aneh.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Alby akhirnya, setelah Minho keluar seorang diri.

"Apa?"

"Newt,"

Minho mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu Newt sedang sakit." bentuk pertanyaan tanpa dibubuhi oleh tanda tanya, kalimat itu lebih ke pernyataan Alby.

"Entahlah." Bahu Minho berkedik, setelah itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Aku hanya melihatnya dan… aku tahu dia demam."

Alby menganga. Ia tak tahu Minho dan Newt itu memiliki ikatan batin begitu kuat.

* * *

**3—C **for **Cute**

Newt marah.

Pemuda pirang itu menolak untuk bebicara dengan siapa saja. Bahkan Alby sekali pun, dan terutama Minho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Minho?"

"Astaga!" Minho mengerang frustasi. Tadi Alby yang bertanya, terus Frypan, lalu sekarang Gally juga bertanya? "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, oke? Kenapa tidak ada yang percaya padaku, sih!?"

Gally tidak mengacuhkannya. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa Minho adalah pelakunya.

"Tapi kau mungkin membuatnya marah."

"Apakah mengatakan kalau dia itu _cute_ bisa membuat Newt marah?"

Benar 'kan. Minho hanya kurang peka pada keadaan sekitar.

* * *

**4—D **for **Damn **

"_Damn_, Minho!"

Plak!

Minho meringis. Denyutan di pipi kirinya. Tamparan telak yang membuat tubuhnya beku. Newt yang berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Itu sakit, Newt."

"Kalau begitu berhenti mencari kesempatan untuk menciumku!"

* * *

**5—E **for **Egg **

"Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskannya?"

Frypan bertanya sarkastik begitu melewati meja makan yang ditempati Minho. Telur dadar setengah matang yang menghias piringnya tidak habis, bahkan separuhnya pun tidak ada.

Minho menutup mulut, rasanya ia ingin muntah.

"Telurnya tidak enak, Frypan."

"Minho, telur itu dibuatkan Newt untukmu."

Minho mematung. Di ujung sana, Newt bersin seperti kucing.

* * *

**6—F **for **Food **

Chuck bertanya kepada Newt mengapa dia tidak menghabiskan makanannya malam itu.

Dan Newt tersenyum miring sambil berkata bahwa Minho baru saja mengatakan masakannya tidak enak.

Esoknya, Alby memberinya tinju tepat di rahang sang _runner_ Asia.

* * *

**7—G **for **Good**

_Wicked is good. _

Terserah. Minho tak peduli.

Baginya, Newt adalah hal yang terbaik di antara segalanya.

* * *

**8—H **for **Home **

Sepuluh meter memacu langkah, lima detik melewati gerbang _maze_, dua puluh menit merilekskan seluruh otot di tubuhnya sampai Newt berlari kecil mendekatinya.

"_Welcome back._"

Dan waktu yang dibutuhkan sebanyak mungkin bagi Minho untuk menarik si pemuda pirang mendekat lalu mendekapnya erat. Memeluknya hangat.

Newt adalah tempat Minho berpulang.

* * *

**9—I **for **If **

Suatu hari Newt bertanya; "Seandainya aku pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Minho?"

Hingga malam sampai menjelang pagi, Minho tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

* * *

**10—J **for **Jeruk **

Ben dan Chuck saling bertatap bingung ketika mendapati Newt tertegun cukup lama hanya untuk menatap sebuah jeruk di tangannya.

"Minho."

Oh, mereka berdua mengerti. Sepertinya jeruk itu mengingatkan Newt pada Minho.

"_Just die._"

Salah. Jelas spekulasi Ben atau pun Chuck meleset jauh.

Begitu jeruk oranye itu dilihat oleh mereka, Chuck mendapati sederet kalimat di sana. Bertinta hitam pekat.

_My dear, Newt._

Minho kurang kreatif apa coba?

* * *

**11—K **for **Kiss**

Newt tahu—selalu tahu—bahwa Minho akan terbangun tengah malam dan mencuri satu kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

Hanya saja, Newt tak berani untuk membuka mata setelahnya.

* * *

**12—L **for **Letter**

"Sedang apa kau, Minho?"

"Menulis surat."

Kening Thomas bekerut samar. "Untuk siapa?"

"James Dashner."

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otak Minho.

"Kau gila."

"Tidak, aku tidak gila. Aku hanya marah kepada Mr. Dashner karena menulis plot cerita di mana Newt harus pergi."

* * *

**13—M **for **Mom**

"_Mom."_

Kadang kala, Minho bisa terbangun tepat pada dini hari. Suara lirih Newt yang tertidur di sampingnya membangunkan Minho tanpa sadar. Ia akan mendapati Newt mengingau, dengan kesepuluh jemari saling bertaut erat dan gemetar, kelopak mata bergerak gelisah, dan keringat dingin yang membanjiri pelipisnya.

Minho tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Satu lengannya akan refleks melingkar di sekujur tubuh Newt, menariknya untuk mendekat hingga Minho bisa mendekapnya erat. Mengusap punggung Newt dengan irama yang menenangkan.

Dengan ini, tidak ada yang tahu Newt menangis dalam diam.

* * *

**14—N **for **Newton**

Hukum III Sir Isaac Newton mengatakan aksi sama dengan reaksi. Untuk setiap aksi, ada reaksi yang sama dan berlawanan arah.

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa lalu? Bukankah setiap aku menyentuhmu kau selalu bereaksi, Newt?"

Kedua pipi dan mata Newt memanas dalam sekejap.

"Hahaha! Newt, kau merona!"

Terkutuklah kau, Minho.

* * *

**15—O **for **Oh**

"Newt," panggil Minho suatu hari, iseng—katanya.

"Hm?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin memanggilmu. Omong-omong, kau manis."

"Oh."

* * *

**16—P **for **Pure **

"_Gezz,_ Minho! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu!? Newt bukanlah seorang bayi yang setiap hari harus kau jaga!" bentak Gally akhirnya—sangat, sangat—kesal. Untung saja sang subjek yang saat ini tengah dibicarakan tidak ada di antara mereka.

"Newt _is pure_, Gally. Aku harus menjaga keperawanannya dan hanya aku yang boleh mengambilnya."

Gally mati di tempat. Di tempat lain, Newt bersin kucing—lagi.

Astaga, kau itu kenapa sih Minho?

* * *

**17—Q **for **Queen**

Dalam aturan bidak catur, Minho mengumpamakan Alby sebagai raja.

Karena dia adalah seorang pemimpin, otoriter, namun bijaksana. Jeff dan Clint adalah benteng, bertugas sebagai penyembuh bagi yang terluka dan melindungi dari rasa sakit. Thomas adalah kuda, berperan sebagai ksatria, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Lalu Chuck, Ben, Gally dan para _glader_ lain adalah pion-pionnya, sebagai prajurit. Lalu mentri untuk Teresa.

Namun Minho melanggar tugasnya sebagai seorang ksatria. Sumpahnya tidak ia berikan untuk melindungi Alby. Melainkan Newt, sebagai ratunya.

* * *

**18—R **for **Ring**

"Maaf, Newt."

Newt mendongak, memandang sepasang obsidian hitam Minho lekat-lekat. Dahi mereka saling bersentuhan, ujung hidung nyaris bertemu, dan bibir hampir berbagi.

Newt terkekeh pelan. "Untuk apa? Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Minho."

Minho memberinya kecupan singkat.

Di dahi, satu. Di ujung alisnya, dua. Di pipi meronanya, tiga. Di kelopak mata lembutnya, empat. Terakhir, di bibir tipisnya, lima.

"Maaf karena tidak ada cincin yang bisa aku berikan."

* * *

**19—S **for **Song **

Lagu Minho, satu—_So tell that someone that you love, just what you're thinking. If tomorrow never comes… _

"Minho, mati sana."

Lagu Minho, dua—_Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play… _

"Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Argh! Aku tidak memintamu untuk berkomentar, Newt!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti bernyanyi!"

"Baiklah, ini terakhir!"

Lagu Minho untuk Newt, tiga—_Oh baby, I think I wanna marry you…_

* * *

**20—T **for **Tick Tock **

_ Tick tock tick tock tick tock… _

"Newt, kau sedang apa?"

"Menunggu, Tommy. Menunggu."

"Aku tahu, tapi—"

"Aku menunggu Minho mengakui perasaannya."

* * *

**21—U **for **Uke**

Newt adalah seorang _uke,_ Minho tahu itu—sangat tahu.

Tapi hanya dirinya seorang yang boleh menjadi _seme_ bagi Newt.

* * *

**22—V **for **V-neck **

Newt memakai kaos oblong dengan aksen _v-neck _itu benar-benar terlihat seksi. Minho sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok si pemuda pirang. Dan demi _griever_ di luar sana, Minho ingin menyerangnya. Newt terlalu candu baginya.

"Minho, kau mimisan."

"Berisik, Teresa."

* * *

**23—W **for **Words**

Pagi itu, Newt menemukan secarik kertas lusuh yang tersimpan manis di bawah bantalnya. Begitu kertas itu dibukanya cepat, Newt tertegun. Jantungnya berdegup tak tentu, bahkan dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_You complete me. _

_ —Minho._

* * *

**24—X **for **X-ray **

"Newt, ada apa dengan cara berjalanmu? Kau terlihat seperi kakek-kakek."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tommy. Sepertinya tulang pinggulku patah karena semalam terlalu brutal dan kasar."

Minho terbatuk keras.

* * *

**25—Y **for **You **

Puisi Minho kepada Newt.

"_It's just you and me. Won't be unhappy." _

Sekian.

* * *

**26—Z **for **Zero **

Sepuluh adalah angka yang diberikan Minho untuk Newt. Untuk kesempurnaannya. Untuk senyum di pagi hari yang dikulum sebagai pelepas kepergiannya berlari ke dalam _maze._ Sembilan sebagai kehadiran Newt di sampingnya, seperti pemain _baseball_ yang akan selalu lengkap jika anggotanya sembilan orang. Delapan untuk ikatan mereka yang tidak pernah menemukan ujung dan akan terus saling terpaut.

Minho menuntut ciuman sebanyak tujuh kali seandainya Newt membuatnya cemburu. Enam sentimeter jarak ketika Minho memeluknya. Lima detik adalah kecupan paling singkat yang terjadi.

Waktu empat jam Minho habiskan dengan memandangi wajah terlelap Newt, lekuk wajah bagaikan anak kecil. Tiga kata sebagai sapaan yang permanen, _I love you._ Dua meter jarak terjauh di antara mereka, itu pun jika Newt marah dan melarangnya untuk mendekat.

Satu karena Minho mencintainya. Karena Newt adalah miliknya seorang.

Dan nol karena rasa cintanya tak terbatas. Tak berujung. Bulat dan mutlak.

* * *

**~End~**

* * *

**A/N : **#sebenernyaadapadengansayayangkerjaannyasukabikindrabbleabsurdgini

Halo, hahaha ceritanya lagi gak ada kerjaan pas liburan, manalagi ini file lama di fandom yang udah kehilangan feel-nya/heh. Terus plot fic peche bingung keterusannya gimana 8"D Btw, terima kasih bagi yang udah baca fic panjangdanbikinpusingitu, Suki belum bisa bales review, ihik. Setiap buka PM bawaannya error melulu Q.Q/gakusahcurhat. Terus di fic ini Suki nyelip-nyelipin lagu. If tomorrow never comes punyanya Ronan Keating, Do you wanna build a snowman dari ost. Frozen, Impossible dari shantolle, Marry You-nya Bruno Mars, terus... apa lagi ya? Oh, ada kutipan dari mbah gugelnya :"D

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca! XD

Akhir kata,

review please? /pingsan/


End file.
